BeWare
by DauntlessGirl75
Summary: This is not a PLL story sorry to disappoint you but kind of similar so please give me a chance.
1. Chapter 1

BeWare: The Warning

By: Meg S. Sisk

I woke early one morning and walked down the floorboard creaking beneath my curtains slightly swaying to the morning breeze.I walk to my sister's room and gently shake her shoulder for she is a light sleeper.I watch her rise from underneath the soft pale pink blanket.I smile and say "Good morning Amy." She smiles and says "Good Morning Miranda." I take her over to the wardrobe and pick out a pale green gown for her and a pale purple gown for myself. As we dress I hear soft footsteps in the hallway. I tell Amy to stand back as I go and see who else is in the house. I hear the footsteps quicken and become heavy. As I peek out the door I see nobody but a note written in black lettering. Amy still hidden slowly starts to show. I pick up the note and written is

'If I were you I would watch your back.'

BEWARE

-?

I gasp out loud in shock. Amy comes out and sees the note and starts to whimper."Shhh…Shhh…it's ok Amy Shhh…" I get out our shoes and we go outside and start into town.

As soon as we arrive I take Amy to our grandparents house. She quietly asked "Are we going to be okay?" "Yes." I go to the market and get months worth of food and a shovel. I also get Amy and I some clothes for disguise. This was going to be difficult but it had to work or else something would happen. I have to protect Amy.I walked into the store and went immediately to the back where nobody goes. I find a panel marked with an X. I pull on the crack then push it aside. The tunnel was long and dark. I pull a stray torch from a cupboard in the wall. I hurry down the narrow corridor and turn down the hall. I find the door to the storage room where I hid my disguises. It was also by my grandparents house where Amy was staying until I came back.

In the far corner of the small space there was a trap door to Amy and I's bedroom. I push up on the latch and it opens with little effort. When it pops up Amy jumps and runs to the closet. I push myself through the hole and walk over to the closet doors. I swing them open and clamp a hand over her mouth before she screams. "Miranda!" She yells. "Quiet!" I whisper yelled. And I take her by the arm to hole in the floor. "But Grandpa said to NEVER go down there!" Amy whines. "Listen to me!We have to go down there or else something bad will happen!" I whisper yell at her again. "We have to go." I say. I lower myself into the hole and then help Amy down to. Right as I close the latch we hear footsteps just like the ones we heard this morning. I grab her arm and start silently running down the corridor. As we approach the panel I hear the latch 'click' just as it had done when I closed it. I rush to slide the panel open and we slip through the tight space just as the footsteps come round the corner we disappear into the wall.

Amy follows me into the front of the store. I lead Amy to the front of the store. And we hear footsteps trying to follow us. I drag Amy out of the small shop and go to the train station and by to tickets. Amy shouts out over all the talking, screaming, and yelling of the lobby "Miranda where are we going!" "I don't have a clue!" I yell back. Her eyes get wide. I find the train and we get in what seems to be a mile long line when there's probably only ten to fifteen people in front of us. I look at the tickets I bought and they say 'South Carolina'.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two guys! If you would want a chapter 3 you will have to get this story 3 reviews! Sorry if it sucks, Love you guys!**

BeWare: The Escape

By; Meg S. Sisk

I lead Amy over to an assigned waiting area to wait for the train that would take us to the safety of South Carolina, I hope. We just sit and wait patiently in silence for the train to come. After about 7 minutes I see a strange figure out of the corner of my eye. I slightly gasp, barely enough for Amy to here me. " Miranda?" Amy says, in a low whisper. "What's wrong?" "Just stay here and don't move or talk to anyone." I say so she can barely hear me. I go around the corner and take a small peek. I see a black clothed figure hunched over writing something down on a piece of parchment. They leave around a corner I didn't realise was there before. I walk carefully over to the note.

Running won't do you and your little friend any good.

I will always be watching, Miranda.

-?

I crumble up the note and discard it into the rubbish bin. A million questions were racing through my mind. How did this person know my name? What do they want? What are they going to do? Is this mysterious person going to hurt me, or worse Amy? No their not. I won't let them. I will protect Amy with my life. The thought of her getting hurt burnt a hole through my chest, through my heart.

I hear the horn of the train blow and quickly go back and collect Amy. When I get there she is sitting there, obeying my order. At the sight of me she immediately stands to her feet. We walk over to the line for the train. As we go to get on an arm jolts out in front of me. "How old are you miss?" The usher asked in a formal voice. I knew you had to be at least 18 to travel by yourself or without a guardian. I was in trouble since I was only 17. I give Amy a pointed look and turn back to the usher."Today is my 18th birthday." I lie. "Nice try, you are coming with me until someone of age comes to pick you up." "Bot that can not be done! My grandparents are very ill and our parents are deceased and we don't have any other family!" I say, this time telling the truth.

After he finishes explaining a few things and us doing a lot of convincing he lets on the train. I pull the hoods of our cloaks over our heads and start heading to the back of the train. As we near the end I see a shadowy figure in one of the compartments. I pretend I didn't notice and sit down in the last compartment. They are quite clean due to the fact they are unused until the train is full because people try to sit near the front so it is a shorter walk towards the exit.

The ride is quite uneventful and it takes us 4 hours to reach our destination. We are in a large town in South Carolina. As we finally reach the front of the train to exit I pull our hoods over our heads and try my best to veer off from the crowd without drawing too much attention to ourselves. I lead us to a small area of the town where there are hardly any people.

I pull a small piece of parchment out of my pocket. "What is that?" Amy asked. "A list." I respond simply. I carefully unfold the paper and and on it reads,

Food

Water

Warm Clothes

New Identity

New Look

"What is that for?" "Its supplies." I walk quickly down the street and stop in front of a small shop. I grab a few pairs of warm pant and a few sweaters for the both of us along with sturdy boots. I pay the clerk and we leave the store. I drag her to a small cave type place and set all of our belongings down. I pick out the driest sticks and arrange them in a small stack. I grab a small rock and strike it hard against a stick. It takes me doing this 16 more times before the stick catches a small flame. "I'm cold." Amy whines. "I know I am too." I use a technique my father taught me when I was little to measure the temperature. "It is only about 27°F in here." I mutter mostly to myself. I pick up the largest blanket we have and sit next to Amy in a corner by the fire. We peacefully fall asleep like that with satisfaction that we have escaped. . . almost.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Pretty please don't kill me! I know it has been almost a year since I have updated this story and I know your going to be disappointed that this isn't an update but I wanted to tell you guys I have a new account called megsueann04 and I will be continuing this story on that profile but I am going to delete my Harry Potter fanfic and write a new one on my other profile. Thank you!**


End file.
